Twist, Turns, and So Much More
by KittycatNeisha
Summary: Just a little something i thought of. I don't know if it's any good but read and review and tell me what you think.


CSI: FANFICTION

BY: GLENEISHA LEGETTE

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI only my characters

Chapter 1: Happenings

She woke up to the phone ringing but made no move to answer it. She was exhausted for she hadn't slept well in weeks. The nightmares had all but made it impossible for her to sleep. She heard her husband answer the phone. She had just drifted off again when he nudged her and said, "That was Grissom; he needs you to come in." She groaned as she looked at the clock. It was just after two in the afternoon which meant she had only gotten about three hours of sleep. She rolled out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom to get in the shower.

"Honey, are you okay?" she heard her husband ask as he walked up behind her. She leaned into him and said, "David, I haven't been okay for weeks. These cases are driving me crazy. I thought I wanted to get out of the lab but now I'm not sure." He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Lydia, you've told me a million times before you got promoted that you didn't want to stay in the lab. You've worked hard to be here. Yeah, I see it's hard on you sometimes but this case is only going to get worse if you don't catch this guy."

With that Lydia got in the shower. She was still in the shower when the doorbell rang. David went to answer the door and was surprised to see Greg and Sara Sanders at the door. "Hey!" Greg said "Grissom asked us to stop by and pick up Lydia. Is she ready?" David said, "Oh not yet I'm sorry." "It's okay!" Sara said as she asked if they could come in. David backed up as Greg and Sara walked in. Sara said, "How is Lydia doing, David? We see she looks as though she's barely sleeping and she appears to be working way too hard."

David looked towards the back room to make sure she wasn't coming out. Then he said, "Honestly, she is barely sleeping. I wake up to her screams way too often lately. I know she is seeing some horrible things working for the crime lab but I think Dr. Jenkins wants her back on the medication. I also believe she needs a mild sleeping pill but Lydia is being stubborn."

They all heard the footsteps as she came into the room. "Hey Greg. Hey Sara." She said as she sat down to put her shoes on. She'd just gotten them on when her cell phone rang. "Simmons." She answered not bothering to check the ID. "Where are you at, Lydia? When I said I needed you to come in I meant it." "I'm on my way now, boss." With that she hung up. She stood up and said, "David, I really do need to go in now. I will see you later." Greg and Sara walked to the door and walked out as Lydia kissed David and walked out behind them. They paused so that she could get her case out of her car and then they took off towards the crime scene.

Grissom had been waiting for Lydia. Brass had called him just after two about a body that one of the residents in Henderson had found. As Sara, Greg and Lydia walked towards Brass and Grissom, Lydia said, "I'm beginning to think that the other shifts don't do anything. I think we get all the work." "This one is ours and that's why they called us." Grissom said as they reach him. He had heard her and he knew why she'd said that. Not even four hours ago, he'd kicked her out of the lab after finding her still working, and now he'd called her back out. He had no choice: this was her case. This was the case that was going to cost her the most sleepless nights.

He took one look at her and almost regretted calling her back in. He could see that she was exhausted. Matter fact she truly looked like she was dead on her feet. He was, not for the first time, worried about her health. Looking at her, he knew that if they didn't solve this case soon, she could very well be working herself in to an early grave. He really hoped that wouldn't be the case. She saw him staring at her and said, "Grissom, I'm fine just tell me why I'm here so we can process this scene and I can go home." Brass said, "The body was found by Mr. Nay. He was cleaning out this barn when he found the body."

As Brass lead the team though the barn they saw the body which was hanging by a noose: an apparent suicide. "Why are we here?" Sara asked just as confused as the others. Brass said, "Contrary to belief this is not a suicide." "How is it not?" Sara asked.

Brass didn't say anything: just handed them the note which said:

This is not the end but the beginning,

Be very careful, Amelia Summers

For you could very well be next.

They all looked at each other. Sara said, "I wish we knew who this Amelia Summers is but she's not in the system anywhere." "We need to see if we can pick up any fingerprints off of this note." Lydia said. Grissom looked at her as she and Sara begin to process the scene.


End file.
